


Birthday

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa gets a special birthday present for her girlfriend.





	

Alex was looking unusually smug today. Lisa frowned as she rode up to her friend.

“What’s that look about?” asked Lisa.

“What have you got planned for tomorrow?” asked Alex. Lisa pursed her lips as she thought. Tomorrow wasn’t anything special. It would be a little cooler because autumn was starting to settle in, and it was a Tuesday so championships would finish early, but…

“Nothing,” said Lisa with a shrug. “Why?”

“You mean she hasn’t told you yet?” asked Alex. “Huh, that’s weird. Well, then I guess it’s my job as her best friend to inform you of what day it is.” 

Lisa blinked at her. “What.”

“It’s Louisa’s birthday tomorrow,” said Alex. “I’m surprised she didn’t tell you.”

“Yeah, that is weird,” said Lisa. “Maybe she forgot. What should I get her?”

“Something fetish-related, probably,” said Alex. “Although… if you want it to be different to every other gift-giving occasion you two share, I can help you.”

“Please do,” said Lisa.

“Okay, follow me,” said Alex. She rode across Everwind Fields and through Hollow Woods, Lisa following her along the path into Valedale.

Lisa was not surprised at all to see Alex ride right up to the ponies and dismount. She petted the scruffy manes and soft fur, cooing over them. Lisa nudged her, drawing her friend out of her pony daze.

“We’re here for Louisa, not you,” said Lisa.

“I know,” said Alex. She whispered sweet nothings into a red roan pony’s ear. Lisa rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at her friend’s fondness for ponies.

“Well, what should I get her? A pony?” asked Lisa. Though, now that she looked around, she could also see a few of the fluffy North Swedish horses and a few other breeds.

“Yes, that’s a great idea, do that,” said Alex, nodding. Lisa snorted and laughed at her friend.

“Well, the rest of the world gives people cars or other forms of transport for their birthday,” said Lisa with a shrug. She looked at all of the horses and ponies, trying to decide which one to get. It was so hard to decide. The black Thoroughbred was nice-looking, but she had a bit of a temper. Lisa didn’t want to get her girlfriend a difficult horse. That ruled out ponies too, then, because they were all known to be quite foul-tempered.

“What about this one?” asked Alex, petting another pony.

“You and your ponies,” said Lisa, chuckling. The little brown pony Alex was currently petting did look different to the others, though. For one thing, it wasn’t actively trying to bite Alex’s tunic.

Alex saw her looking. “He’s a cutie, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. She reached a hand out to let the little pony sniff it, her old fear of horses rising up again. It did that every now and then, usually around unfamiliar horses. To her relief, though, the pony didn’t bite or even pin his ears back. Instead, he nuzzled her palm and then allowed himself to be petted. Lisa ran her hand over the soft little ears and ruffled the mane.

“I’m gonna have a talk to Avalon about this one,” said Alex, frowning. “Most ponies aren’t this tame, especially when they’re as fresh as all the other horses sold in Jorvik.”

“Why Avalon?” asked Lisa. “Any druid in town could mess with the horses.”

“Because he’s suspicious and I’ve seen him hanging around these horses a lot,” said Alex. “Wouldn’t surprise me if he drugged these horses. Good thing the druid concoctions don’t have any adverse effects on horses.”

“Well, I think I’ve made my decision,” said Lisa.

The next morning, Louisa awoke to sunlight shining off her new windchime and dazzling her. She smiled despite the slight pain, because it was very pretty. A knock at the front door finally pulled her out of bed, though. She walked through Herman’s house, glad to find that the house felt more like her own now. She still hoped that she’d be able to rescue him soon, though.

“Hi,” said Lisa when Louisa opened the door to see her girlfriend.

“Hi,” said Louisa, grinning at her. “I’m not dressed at all. Want to come in and wait while I get dressed?”

“It’ll only take a second, then you can get dressed,” said Lisa. “It’s not too cold today, don’t worry.” Not that Louisa would be cold in her leopard-print pyjamas with a cat-ear hood (which was adorable). She currently had the hood up, and Lisa tugged on one of the ears. Louisa blushed and pulled the hood down.

“Alright,” said Louisa. Lisa grinned and walked down the front steps, Louisa following her. Then, Lisa darted around behind Louisa and covered her girlfriend’s eyes with her hands. Louisa giggled. “What are you doing?”

“I want it to be a surprise, and I didn’t have time to go in and grab the blindfold,” said Lisa. Louisa giggled again, and Lisa grinned. “Keep walking straight, I’ll tell you where to go and warn you if you’re about to bump into anything.”

“Okay,” said Louisa, grinning. Lisa shuffled along behind Louisa as she guided her, telling her to walk in another direction at one point seconds before she could crash into a tree. Then, Lisa turned her again and finally told her to stop after a few more steps. Finally, she turned Louisa one last time and stepped back.

“You can look now,” said Lisa. Louisa opened her eyes, having closed them while she was guided, and then grinned as her eyes fell on the new addition to the stables.

“You got me a pony?” asked Louisa, turning to grin at her girlfriend. Lisa had to grin at the light in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Yep. Happy birthday, my love,” said Lisa. Louisa grinned and hugged her, still warm from bed. Lisa returned her embrace, and suddenly she was being kissed by her delighted girlfriend.

“Thank you, I love it,” said Louisa. “Does he have a name?”

“You’re so good at naming horses that I thought you could name him,” said Lisa. “So, what do you want to call him?”

Louisa walked into the stall where the pony stood and held a hand out for him to sniff.

“He smells kind of sweet,” said Louisa. She sniffed the air. “Kind of like cinnamon. But he’s also very sweet-tempered.”

“Maybe Cinammoncake?” Lisa suggested.

“No, I’ve got too many cakes,” said Louisa.

“No such thing as too many cakes,” Lisa retorted, and Louisa laughed.

“True but he seems like more of a cookie,” said Louisa. She hummed thoughtfully. “Caramelcookie. Is that a good name?”

“It makes me hungry,” said Lisa. “But yeah, that’s a cool name.”

“Caramelcookie,” Louisa repeated, petting the pony’s nose. “Hello there, Caramelcookie. Welcome to the family.” The little pony nickered in delight at all the petting, and Lisa smiled as she watched her girlfriend bond with her new pony. She planned to take her girlfriend out to the Jarlaheim café later, because Catherine had a wonderful feast of cakes and other sweets waiting for them.


End file.
